So many songfics!
by SoulEaterlover93
Summary: A bunch of song fics I wrote! Please review songs for me to write!
1. Giddy on up!

Oh girl I am excited for this! I have been wanting to write a song-fic at least once and I am soo happy I get to now! The first song I'm doing is Giddy On Up by Laura Bell Bundy. I will link it in the end. If you want to suggest a song put it in the reviews. Btdub's I don't own the song and stuff.

Soul slowly opened the door to his and his girlfriend's shared apartment. It was half past ten and he was very late for his and Maka's anniversary date. Again. They have been putting off the date since the two of them had been really busy fighting Kinshins. Sadly, Soul didn't get very far before he could feel the bitchiness radiating off Maka's face behind him.

"Where you been?" asked Maka trying to mask her irritated tone. Soul panicked. He knew Maka would kill him if he told her where he really was.

"I worked the late shift. I would have called you but my phone was dead sorry babe" said Soul going to kiss her. Maka broke away from the boy's attempt angrily!

"Really? Busy day? Have you got a lot on your mind?" asked Maka petulantly. Soul nodded while sighing. "You should hear about mine. I find out you left your lunch here. So being the good girlfriend I am, I go to bring it to you at work and find out you called out sick. I was confused and decided to ask you about it when I saw you again. But, on the way home it started pouring down ran so I started running. Along the way I saw this tall glass water and a pretty little thing kissing. Turned my head to see who it was. Lord help me… It was you and Liz! You're such a fucking bastard!" shouted Maka storming into their shared bedroom! Soul ran after the ash blonde girl who was opening drawers and taking out Soul's clothes.

"Maka it's not what it looks like!" exclaimed Soul trying to put the clothes back in the drawers but failing.

"Really? Then what is it then? Did she have something stuck in her throat and you helped her get it out with your tongue? Is that it?" shouted Maka rhetorically! Maka finally gathered all of his clothes and stomped into the kitchen. Before Soul realized what she was doing, she turned on the burner and watched as Soul's clothes combusted into flames! Then she walked over to the refrigerator and ripped a picture of the two of them off it and added it to the raging inferno!

"Soul I can't do this anymore!" shouted Maka tears streaming down her face! She stormed back in their room and started throwing anything of Soul's that was nailed to the floor out of the window!

"Maka please stop! I am sorry! I love you more then the world! You are like a part of me I can't live without! You're like oxygen, blood, or organs! I need you to survive!" shouted Soul trying to sound sincere!

"No you fucking don't! You have treated me like shit since we first met! But I let it slide since I 'loved' you. But you have taken me for granite and let me down to many times! It's over! That has been the easiest decision I have made all day! I think you should leave or the next I throw out the window will be you!" shouted Maka pointing to the window!

"Maka I love you! I would never cheat on you!" Shouted Soul! Maka just laughed at this obvious lie.

"Soul you've strung me along for way to long! I am done with this! I start moving on. Now, Giddy on up and giddy on out!" shouted Maka pointing to the door! "Actually you know what sit back down! I am not done!" shouted Maka! Soul complied but not with trying to convince her otherwise.

"Maka I want to proof that it was me! It could've be someone that looks like me you said you were running! Maybe you saw it at a bad angle!" shouted Soul! Maka once again laughed at the floundering Soul. His silver tongue was turning into lead as the argument progressed.

"Proof?! Well you've been acting really odd! You didn't want to talk but I just assumed that, 'oh it's Soul he doesn't talk about his feelings that much' so my suspicions were gone. But there's a pep in your walk and you're smiling a lot when you look at your phone. And whenever you talked to me there was a very different tone. A disappointed tone, like I wasn't good enough! So I went threw you pockets and smell your shirts and well… I don't wear bath and body works! I was suspicious but told myself, 'Soul would never do that he loves you'. God I am an idiot! After I find the napkin with a phone number on it I knew something was up. I was a fool! You didn't love me!" shouted Maka looking for more things to throw.

"Maka you're wrong please stop" pleaded Soul grabbing her arms. Maka once again broke and hit him on the head with a dictionary!

"I was blind! I know they say ignorance is bliss but I am much happier knowing you lying douche bag! I did everything I could to try and convince myself you didn't do anything wrong but now push has come to shove! I hope that kiss was worth the price you paid. We're done and I'm the lucky one. You dug the grave I am just pushing you in it!" shouted Maka looking under their bed!

"Maka please! You don't understand!" exclaimed Soul! Suddenly Maka pulled a shotgun out from under the bed.

"I understand perfectly. You're a dick. Now it's probably best you leave and fast because I am crack shot" said Maka nonchalantly. Fear filled Soul's eyes and he quickly bolted out the apartment and down the street. Needless to say, they never had their anniversary date. Ever.

Oh. My. Glob. That was soooo much fun to write! It is sassy and I loved it! I cannot wait to write more! Like I said suggest some songs for me to write one about!

**Also here is link: ** watch?v=3xfFbB2CRo8


	2. I want you back!

**Ah another one! All the fun! Yay! This one is based off of Jackson 5's I want you back! Also if you find the hidden song reference I will give you and cookie :D**

Soul meandered down the street somberly. He was feeling regretful about his past decisions and needed sometime. Silence ran all through out Death City on the hot day. Suddenly his thought was broken when his shoulder was tapped on.

"Hm?" asked Soul turning around to see who tapped him? Behind him was a tall, busty, Japanese girl with a long black ponytail named Tsubaki.

"Hey Soul. You looked sad so I thought I would come over and find out why. So, what's wrong?" asked Tsubaki smiling. Soul sighed realizing she was probably the best person to go advice for.

"Well… keep this a secret because it's really uncool that I am upset about this. I like Maka" confessed Soul blushing. Tsubaki's usual smile fell into a frown.

"Soul, you know Maka liked you for so long right?" asked Tsubaki almost disappointedly?

"I know and I feel so uncool that I never wanted her around. But in my defense all of you girls are so curvy and it really made her standout. I felt bad for her" said Soul smiling sadly.

"You made her feel so alienated that it only took one glance from Kid and she was all over him. Sadly I think it's a little too late for you to take a second look" said Tsubaki frowning. Soul sighed. He knew that was true and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Oh Death couldn't you give me one more chance to show her that I love her. Just let me back in her heart. Even for one day. I would give all my tomorrows for one more yesterday. I was blind to ever let her go. I really want her back. That's it instead of wishing I am going to make it happen" thought Soul. He turned to Tsubaki and hugged her.

"Thanks Tsubaki but I have to go see you later" said Soul running off.

Soul ran all the way home and practically kicked the door off the hinges. He then ran up to make and kissed her passionately! Maka couldn't believe what was going on. Finally when the need for oxygen was to great Soul broke away.

"I want you back" whispered Soul. Maka's eyes widened with shock.

"Really?" asked Maka?

Yeah. I want you back" said Soul grinning. Maka cracked up and walked into the kitchen.

"You had your chance. I am over you. Sorry Soul" said Maka sanctimoniously. Soul felt his heart drop but he wasn't done yet.

"Come on Maka! Trying to live without your love is like one long sleepless night! Yeah sure I didn't want you around but now I do! Please! Give me one more chance just so I can show you how much I love you! Ever since I saw you in Kid's arms I realized that I love you more then life itself!" begged Soul! Maka sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Soul. You don't love me you just want someone to hold" said Maka bluntly.

"That's not true! You're all I want! No, you're all I need!" exclaimed Soul! Maka just walked away leaving Soul to dwell on his broken heart. Sadly Maka was correct about Soul's love. A couple weeks later he was over it and started going out Liz. However he will always have a soft spot in his heart for Maka. No matter how uncool it was.


	3. Ain't no mountain high enough!

Ah this is the third song fic I wrote tonight. I think I love these format! This one is going to be based on Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.

Liz and Patti were more then just sisters; they were best friends. They grew up together on the hard streets of Brooklyn. They were muggers for a large portion of their lives and practically ran the city. They were nicknamed the devils since they were so merciless. The two of them were bullies and would rob anybody they could. The two of them stuck together no matter what. Thus, when it was time for Patti to move into her and her soon to be husband, Black*Star's, new apartment it was very hard for Liz to coupe. The two girls decided to have one last outing before Patti settled down with Black*Star.

"Patti lets go!" shouted Liz from the bottom of the stairs! Suddenly the short blonde girl bounded down the stairs!

"I am ready lets go!" exclaimed Patti excitedly! Liz smiled at her younger sister's whimsical expression. She always did love the silliness of her sister. The two sisters had begun walking out the door when they realized they had no idea where to go.

"Where do you want to go? How about wedding dress shopping?" asked Liz smiling. For a split second Patti's cheerful expression became depressed and worried but it quickly returned.

"Ok let's go!" exclaimed Patti! The two girls got in the car and began the drive to the bridal store. Along the way Liz couldn't help but talk about the wedding however, Patti would frown slightly every time she mentioned it. Eventually they arrived and went in. The store was filled with giddy girls picking up wedding dresses and the one guy best friend they forced to come along and carry the bags. After picking out a couple Patti went into the dressing room and Liz waited for her return.

"What's wrong with Patti? She keeps frowning when I am talking. Let's think… what do all the times she frowned have in common? I was… talking about the wedding during all of them! I got it! Patti is having cold feet! I guess she could use some reassurance from her big sister" thought Liz. Finally Patti came in a dress shaped like a pastry. Liz and Patti both frowned at the dress and Patti went back inside to try a few more on. Eventually she came out in a long, flowing white dress that had a mesh back and shoulders. She looked and felt stunning in it!

"I want this one!" exclaimed Patti! Liz was happy to see her little sister making choices on her own. She always had to guide Patti when she was younger and she was glad to see her grow up.

"I love it! You look beautiful! Want to pick out the dresses for the bride's maids?" asked Liz? Patti nodded excitedly before running back into the dressing room to take her dress off. When she came out Liz already had a handful of dresses and was walking towards her when she stopped. Liz put the dresses down and began tying Patti's untied shoes.

"Thanks Liz" said Patti smiling gratefully. Liz nodded before going to try on the dresses.

"Oh Lizzie, what am I going to do with out you around? I mean I can't even tie my own shoes. Is this the right decision?" thought Patti somberly. Liz came out in a pretty, bright green dress.

"It's pretty but I want to try the other ones on" said Liz. Patti nodded and Liz went back into the dressing room. After a short montage of trying on dress Liz finally found the perfect one. It was a red cocktail dress that stopped above her knees.

"Liz you look beautiful!" exclaimed Patti hugging her sister! Liz happily hugged back until she felt her shoulder moistening. Patti was crying. She couldn't hold her fear back any longer. Tidal wave like tears crashed out of Patti's eyes.

"What's wrong Patti?" whispered Liz? Patti sobbed loudly before wiping her eyes and speaking.

"L-Liz I'm s-scared!" cried Patti! Once again she sobbed into Liz's shoulder!

"What are you scared of Patti?" asked Liz caringly?

"I-I am scared of so much. I-I'm scared of saying my v-vows wrong. I-I'm scared that m-marriage isn't the right choice for me. B-but most of a-all I am scared of l-l-losing… you" said Patti. The two sisters both sobbed into each other's shoulders loudly! Eventually Liz calmed down and spoke.

"Patti *hic* you are the bravest girl I know and I *hic* know you will get through this. Plus I am only one short *hic* phone call away. No matter where you are, no matter how far, there isn't a mountain high enough, a valley low enough or a river wide enough to keep me from getting to you. I would *hic* crawl to the ends of the Earth for you" said Liz trying to stop herself from crying. However once Patti began crying so did Liz. Everyone in the bridal shop "awed" at the sisters.

"T-thank you Liz. I know that a dad would usually do this but… will you give me in marriage? You were like a parent to me my entire life and I don't know what I would do without you" said Patti the tears returning. Liz felt honor and pride rushing through her veins. Her little sister really did appreciate everything she did for her.

"I would be honored to" said Liz proudly.

Six months later spring rolls by and Patti and Black*Star's wedding finally came. Many tears were shed that day but the happiest tears of all were by Liz. Who got to say, "I do" when Lord Death asked, "Who gives this woman in marriage?" While Liz and Patti have done many bad things in their lives, the good things they does always seem to counterbalance the bad. Although they have changed since they were in Brooklyn, the two of them would always be together. Forever and ever.

OH. MY. CUTE. GLOB. That was such an adorable and fun story to write! Ahh! I never see any fanfiction of Liz and Patti being sisterly so I knew I needed to do this! Ahh so many cutes! Sorry this is so long! Don't forget to request songs for me to write some about and look for the hidden song line from another song. Hint: It's a Taylor Swift song line. BYE!


	4. I would rather go blind!

AHH! Happy Saturday! I am in love with this series and I am so excited to write another one. So for this one I am going to do I would rather go blind by Etta James… I think.

Maka's face became pale when she saw them. She knew it was over right then and there. When she saw Soul and that woman together… she knew. Her and Soul's relationship was having a rough time recently. Soul wanted things Maka wasn't ready to give yet. As a result of her father being such a womanizer it was hard for her to let guys in and feel comfortable around them. Thus, whenever Soul began doing something she wasn't ready for she tensed up. Maka felt tears rolling down her face as she took the long way home. Thunder echoed through the air as she walked and rain began to fall.

"How serendipitous" thought Maka as she somberly walked home. The rain masked the tidal wave of tears covering her face. Luckily for Maka when she finally made it home Soul was nowhere to be found. She was not ready to face him yet. After filling a bag of clothes and crying, she wrote a goodbye note to Soul.

_Dear Soul,_

_ Hey. I saw you today. You and… her. I realized that this relationship is coming to a close. But, you mean so much to me so I have decided to leave first. I would rather go blind then be forced to watch you walk away. I am sorry. I know you and her will be very happy together. I love you._

_ -Maka_

After writing Maka placed it on the table and left. She didn't know where she was going but she wasn't staying there.

Months had past since her and Soul broke up and she was still hung up over him. Unless it was for work Maka very seldom left the house her and her girlfriend, Liz, were sharing in Death City. Most of the time she would just read books and watch Liz go out on her many dates. One day Liz came home and shrugged.

"What's wrong?" asked Maka worriedly?

"You! You've been moping around for months now! Go take a shower and put on something elegant because you have a date tonight!" shouted Liz practically dragging Maka off the couch.

"What? With who?" asked Maka panicked?

"Remember Kid from high school? Him. He is in town for a few days visiting his parents and he said he would love to see you again" said Liz. Maka sighed. She really wasn't ready to date yet but Maka knew that tone. The tone that said she had to do this.

"Fine" shrugged Maka.

About a half hour later Maka was walking into a fancy restaurant. She was surprised to see that Kid was already there. The two walked up and hugged one another.

"You look beautiful" said Kid smiling. Maka looked down at the dark green, cocktail dress she was wearing and blushed.

"Thanks you look great too" said Maka awkwardly. Kid chuckled at the girl's embarrassed expression.

"Should we get a table?" asked Kid? Maka nodded and the two went to sit down. When Kid went to pull out Maka's chair she was shocked. Soul never did anything that sweet or gentlemanly for her. If she asked him to he would probably say it was uncool.

"Thank you Kid. You don't know how nice that is but… I do" thought Maka. The two made small talk and ate but Kid could tell something was wrong. The entire time Maka was very melancholic. She was so cheery in high school so Kid was worried.

"Maka what's wrong?" asked Kid holding hands with her across the table? Maka sighed. She didn't want to tell him but she realized she had to.

"Well me and Soul broke up a couple months ago and I am still a little sore about it that's all" said Maka smiling apologetically. Kid put down some money on the table and stood up.

"Maka you're a sweet girl but you're not ready to date are you?" asked Kid? Maka shook her head and mumbled a no. "It's fine. I am going to go" said Kid. Just like that he was gone.

While it took some time Maka eventually moved on. I guess that is the only thing that can fix a broken heart. Time. And a whole lot of chocolate ice cream.

**Ahh that was fun! I am glad I picked this song. Even I didn't translate it exactly I tried. Also can you find the hidden song lyric? Look for it! **


	5. Unconditionally!

Hi there! Wow I have a lot to say so bear with me! Ok, I am going on vacation tomorrow so updates could be a little longer if they even happen. Sorry! Then the next week I have makeup tests because I missed them the week of vacation. So it could be slow for the next two weeks but I will try my best. Finally I need to call someone out! Rasclieboobear found the hidden song lyric in the last one! It was from Taylor Swift's Begin Again! Good job! So I think that is everything. WOW that was long sorry! For this story I am going to do something more recent, FINALLY! I am going to do Unconditionally by Katy Perry.

Tsubaki and Black*Star were more than meister and weapon; they were best friends. The two had lived together for about 4 years now, and despite them being opposite genders, there were no boundaries because they were so comfortable with one another. However, this proved to be awkward for one another every once in a while. This was one of those times. Tsubaki had just come back from the mall and the house was silent. She suspected that Black*Star was probably hanging out with Soul and decided to put some folded laundry away. She grabbed all of Black*Star's clothes then walked into Black*Star's room. When she got in there she could believe what she saw. Black*Star's torso was covered by a blanket and his arm was moving up and down. Excited moans escaped Black*Star's mouth indicating to Tsubaki he didn't know she was there.

"Oh…. Tsubaki… ugnhhh… harder…. Ugnnhh" moaned Black*Star. Tsubaki was taken back by this shocking revelation. He was thinking of… her while…oh.

"U-um Black*Star" said Tsubaki her voice cracking. Black*Star's eyes shot open and he quickly jumped back. Sadly, when he moved the blanket he had on came flying off revealing everything. Tsubaki quickly squeaked and ran out of the room and into the kitchen! Black*Star began getting dressed somberly. The two were great friends and this wasn't the first time they had seen each other naked, I mean they did live together for four years now. But, in the heat of the moment everything was awkward.

"Great Job Black*Star you really did it this time. This is very ungodly of you. Our friendship and partnership is probably over now. Ugh!" shouted Black*Star in his thoughts. A couple minutes late Black*Star walked into the kitchen to face Tsubaki. Normally, Tsubaki was seen as a gentle giant but right now Black*Star saw her as a looming storm cloud over his head. Black*Star entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Tsubaki was currently in the kitchen making tea. The silence in the room was awkward and uncomfortable. Nobody wanted to break it but Black*Star knew he should.

"Hi…" said Black*Star his voice trailing off. Tsubaki walked to the table and placed a cup in front of Black*Star then sat down across from him.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I am willing to pretend like it never happened" said Tsubaki curtly. While Black*Star would've loved to say he didn't want to talk about it, he knew he had to.

"No… We need to talk about this. About everything" said Black*Star solemnly. Tsubaki took a sip of her tea and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I got to close to you and forgot there are boundaries. I should've knocked" said Tsubaki smiling apologetically. Black*Star was shocked by what Tsubaki was saying. Even when it was an accident Tsubaki was still willing to take the blame. She was so selfless and that was why he loved her so much.

"No. It's not your fault. It was an accident you didn't know I was in there. You've seen all my insecurities, my dirty laundry so just imagine this as a another pair of dirty socks" said Black*Star chuckling. Black*Star was funny and constantly used his humor to bring light to a situation. That was why Tsubaki loved him. She had loved him for a very long time and she decided it was time to tell him.

"Black*Star… I love you. I love you on your bad days and your good. I would walk through the storm for you. I love you… unconditionally" said Tsubaki sweetly. Black*Star felt his entire body starting to shake. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Tsubaki… I love you too" said Black*Star still in shock. Then Black*Star got out of his chair and walked over to Tsubaki. He kissed her with all the passion and lust he could muster together! After a couple minutes the two broke away for air.

"Does this mean we're like a couple now?" asked Tsubaki?

"I don't know" said Black*Star laughing. Tsubaki just sighed exasperatedly.

"It's a love story. Just say yes" said Tsubaki slightly irate.

"Yes" whispered Black*Star.

**Ok sorry this is going up so late. Like I said crazy busy! Try to find the hidden song lyric!**


	6. The one that got away!

Hey guys! I am writing this on my 18-hour car trip to Florida! Like I said sorry if stories are a little slow for the next two weeks. For this story I am doing another Katy Perry song. I am doing the One that got away. I hope you like this one because I actually got a little teary eyed writing it :'(

Maka quietly scurried into her house. It was 3:08 am and way past her curfew. But she didn't about breaking the rules she was 21 and invincible. However, she did care about the third degree she was going to get from her parents if they caught her. She was just about to slink upstairs when she heard her father, Spirit's, booming voice.

"Maka! Do you know what time it is? You had me and your mother worried sick!" shouted Spirit. Maka just shrugged and kept walking upstairs. "Don't ignore me little missy! Answer me this, what are you going to do with your life? At this rate you will be dead by 25!" shouted Spirit. Maka felt something snap inside.

"I don't know! Nor do I care! Also you're one to talk about making people worry! I stayed up so many nights to make sure you made it home safe! Then you would come home drunk and smelling of 18 different women! I am just product of my producer! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree! You know what, I am leaving!" shouted Maka. She didn't know where she was going to go but she was going to go somewhere! After filling a bag with your basic necessities she stormed out of her house. All the while her father pitched a fit and tried to stop her. Eventually she managed to escape him and called the only person she could think of; her long time boyfriend Soul Eater Evans. The two met during the summer after high school and the two were together ever since.

"Hey babe? What's up?" asked Soul surprisingly perky for 3 A.M.

"Hey. Lets run away together! I am tired of my dad being such a hypocrite and I need to have a good time. Lets just run! I don't care where we go I just want to go!" exclaimed Maka impulsively. Soul was surprised but being the good time Charlie he was he agreed.

41 Cocaine induced pass outs, passionate love making and broken promise filled years later.

The tidal wavelike tears falling from the skies hid Maka's tears. She stood in front of her ex-lover, Soul's, open casket. Her husband, Kid, stood patiently farther away. He didn't really know Soul and was only there for moral support of his wife. Sadly, the time for Maka to leave came. However, before she left she placed an envelope in the open casket before leaving. She would take the secret of what the contents of that envelope said to her grave. Every day of her life she prayed that somehow the message got to him in wherever he was. But, no matter how hard she prayed, he would always be the one that got away.

_Dear Soul,_

_ Hey. Today is your funeral and I miss you. It's ironic, you always told me with all the crazy shit I did I would die first. I guess you were wrong. Thank you for taking me away from my alcoholic father when I needed you to. Him and I have recently started talking again and now he cries every time he sees me. He always so emotional. Just like you even though you wouldn't tell anybody. I am sorry I need to get to the point. Among all the broken promises I needed to fulfill one. We promised that if one of us ever died first that we would write a letter to that person telling them any last thoughts. Well, I love you so much. I always will. Sometimes when I get lonely I put those records on and I feel like you're there. After we split up, I met Kid and we quickly got married. We have been together for a very long time now and I love him. However, I will always love you in a way I could love no other. I need to draw this letter to close. I am sorry I rambled on so long. Goodbye Soul. I love you._

_ -Maka_

**Oh my god! Guys I got very sad writing this and I am really sorry because I didn't write any yesterday I don't have those fancy wifi cars. Thus, I will put two up today and they are both going to really sad and I am soo sorry! Also find the hidden song lyric! It is an easily missed line in a very popular Cyndi Lauper song. OH NO I SAID TO MUCH! **


	7. Skinny Love :(

HI! Ok here is my second story for the day! I am so sooo sooooooo sooooooooo sorry that this is another sad story involving death and letters! I am going to write about Skinny Love originally by Bon Iver and redone by British *I think* artist Birdy. This is real sad.

_Dear Soul,_

_ My love for myself is skinny and wearing thinner by the day. The pain isn't worth it anymore. I am sorry. This is my way of saying goodbye. I love you. My love… wreck it all! Cut the ropes and let me fall! You are the only thing left tying me to this world. Just let go and everything will eventually get better for you. They won't get better for me though. I know you want me to stay but the order is too tall right now. I am sorry. Be patient things will get better. Be kind to others they are going through the same thing as you. Everything will be fine. I promise. When the morning comes I will be with you but in a different way. I will love you always._

_ -Kid_

Soul felt tears form in his eyes as he read the letter. It was sloppy and covered in tears. It was so unlike Kid. Slowly, Soul made his way to the bathroom. His hand shakily reached for the door handle. The cold metal made him shudder with fear. With all his strength he tried to open the door but it turned out to be locked. Soul's rage filled is body and he quickly ripped the door off the hinges! What was behind the door brought Soul to his knees. Kid's dead corpse laid there covered in crimson red blood and cuts. His throat was slit and his arms covered in old and new cuts. Soul laid down next to Kid's body and sobbed uncontrollably. His sobs were animal like and loud. All of his emotions were released through these sobs. Emotions like rage, grief, sadness and others. His skinny love was dead.

The months passed by and Soul grew more and more bitter despites Kid's wish. He was angry that he couldn't protect Kid from such a horrible fate. Eventually Kid's funeral date arrived and Soul had to say his final goodbye. Nobody knew what Soul was going to do so everybody kept an eye on him. Soul knew Kid wanted an open casket so everyone could say goodbye to him. One after the other people went up and said goodbye. Finally Soul's turn arrived and he walked up to Kid's body. After kissing his dead lover's forehead he pulled two things out of his pocket. One was an envelope with the words, "Anywhere I would've followed you. Anywhere" written in fancy black text. The other was a small straight razor covered in dry blood. It was the razor Kid had used to slit his throat a couple months back. He hid it from the police because it was the closet thing he had left to Kid. Taking a deep breath Soul slowly moved the letter to his heart and placed the razor on his neck. Swiftly, he slid the razor across his throat. The last thing he felt before blacking out was the blood running down his chest. Then Soul joined his skinny love in wherever the two ended up. However, nobody found out what that letter had said. By the time they got to the Soul the letter was doused in blood and nobody really wanted to know what it said. It probably had Soul's private thoughts about Kid that nobody needed to know. However, everybody also wanted some answers. Thus, when they found a rough copy of the letter in Soul's trashcan they didn't feel to guilty about reading it. In the end though, reading it didn't bring either of them back. The two of them were buried in the same coffin, hand in hand, forever locked in an eternal dance with untimely death.

_Dear Kid,_

_ I miss you. I miss your voice. I miss your face. I miss running my fingers through your hair. I miss singing our favorite songs with you around the house. I miss catching you staring at me. I miss your smile. I miss how symmetrical you were. I miss holding your hand and hearing people freak out about it. I miss when you would cuddle up close to me in the middle of the night. I miss our late night conversations. I miss your kisses. I miss your warm embrace. I miss when you would teach me words like embrace. I miss how romantic you were. I miss… us. I would move the earth if it meant I could have you back. However, I know that it is impossible. I feel so much grief about not being able to protect you. I would've done anything to stop you that day. Curse the traffic that delayed me from getting home. Curse my horrible boss for making me work late. Curse me for not getting there fast enough. But, being angry about it isn't going to bring you back. I am writing you this to say I am coming to find you. I can't live on without you. All of my hope recently is suckled from light brassieres *suckled and brassieres were both words you taught me so I felt I should u_se as many as possible* _I can't do this anymore. I have decided that the day of your funeral, May 31 2014, is going to be my last day on ea-_

The letter ends there.

**OH MY FEEELLLSS! WAHHH! I am soo sorry I meant to put this up yesterday but since I am on vacation my plans are loose. Just like your mom. KID-DING HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TWO PUNS! I RULE! Haha, ok I am thinking I am going to write all of these for this week in bulk then just put them up on their respectable days when I get home. If the two people who read this story have a problem with this tell me. SO YEAH BYE! **


	8. Tell my mama part 1

Hi guys! If I finish this tonight *spoiler I didn't* I am going to put this up because I feel bad that I am legit leaving you with nothing for another two days. This story is going to be based off of Christina Grimmie's Tell my mama. I love this song, I love this girl, I love her music so this is going to be lots of fun! Also if you guys want me to write about a certain pairing tell me and I will! Ok lets begin.

Maka took one last twirl in the mirror before grabbing her backpack and making her way out the door. Today was her first day of high school and she was freaking out. She got up two hours early to make sure she picked the perfect outfit. In the end she picked her usual attire because it looked so good on her. Slowly, she walked down the street and thoughts raced through her head. "What if they make fun of me? What if I get lost and the make fun of me? What if I fall down and they make fun of me? Ugh I am so nervous! Stop it Maka! Relax! It will be fine!" she exclaimed in her thoughts. She was so lost her in thoughts that she hadn't realized she was already walking into the school. Kids ran all around the main hall and Maka narrowly avoided them all. Slowly she made her way to her first class and took her usual seat in the middle of the classroom. She was a smart girl but learned last year not to flaunt it because nobody likes a know-it-all. After a couple minutes the bell rang and everybody took their seats. The popular people, Liz, Patti and Kim, in the back, the smart and annoying people in the front, Kid, Jackie and Black*Star, and the nobodies, Maka and Tsubaki, in the middle.

"Welcome class! My name is stein and most days I am going to enter the classroom via rolly chair. I am also going to make you dissect a lot of things" said Stein completely serious. Maka shuddered slightly at the mention of dissecting things since she had a fear of blood. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened up and everyone turned to see who it was. He was obviously a new kid because nobody knew who he was. "Ah, Mr. Evans correct?" asked Stein? The boy sighed before answer Stein.

"Just Soul. My last name is uncool" said Soul curtly. Stein quickly threw a scalpel at Soul, who quickly dodged it!

"You are not making a very good impression on your first day. Late, rude what's next?" asked Stein irately. Soul just rolled as he sat down next to Maka. Before Stein could say anything else there was an announcement over the loud speaker.

"There was dissected ostrich found in the lunchroom could its owner please come get it" said the loudspeaker. Just like that, Stein ran out of the classroom leaving the kids to mingle amongst themselves. Maka sat awkwardly waiting for someone to say something.

"Hey" said the boy sitting next to her. Maka turned to look at him and that was when she realized how hot he was. Quickly Maka sat up straight and brushed her long blonde hair out of her face.

"H-hi" stammered Maka blushing.

"What's your name? I'm Soul" he said. Maka smiled at the white haired boy and he smiled back causing Maka to become even redder.

"I'm Maka. It's nice to meet you" said Maka.

"Maka… that's an interesting name" said Soul. Maka's face grew red with anger and slight embarrassment.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say my name is stupid?" asked Maka getting angrier? Soul quickly slid back scared about what was going to happen.

"N-no I am just saying I have never heard it before!" stuttered Soul petrified!

"Maka chop!" exclaimed Maka hitting Soul with a book! Soul quickly fell to the ground in pain! A couple minutes later Soul got back in his chair.

"Wow you have an arm on you. Do you do sports or something?" asked Soul rubbing his head?

"No. I am sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard. How can I make it up to you?" asked Maka smiling apologetically. Soul pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something down. Then he folded it up and handed it to Maka.

"Call me maybe?" asked Soul. Maka hesitantly took it. She was nervous but agreed. Then before Soul could say anything else Stein came rolling back into the classroom and class begun.

**Ok because this story is going to be super long, just like heart attack I will upload it in parts. One part a day.**


	9. Tell my mama part 2

Maka couldn't wait for the day to be over. She wanted to go home so she could tell her mom all about Soul. Finally, she was saved by the bell! She darted home and ran upstairs to her room, being sure to lock the door. After grabbing a piece of paper and a pen she began to write.  
_Dear Mom,  
Hey! Oh my god I have got to tell you something amazing! Today was my first day of high school and it was great! In my first period class I met this reallyyy cute boy. His name was Soul Evans and he is a total bad boy! Which worries me because he would never like a nerdy girl like myself. But I did manage to get his number! He gave it to me after I Maka chopped him. I apologized and asked if I could make it up to him and he handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. Then he said, "call me maybe" ugh he is soo dreamy! Also I have an audition next week to sing at the welcome back dance for my school! I am so nervous! I have practiced my audition for hours on end! I am going to be singing gold dust woman by Fleetwood Mac. Well I am gonna go call Soul I will write about how it goes later. Bye now_.  
Maka put down her pen and walked over to her cell phone. Slowly, she punched in the numbers making sure everyone was right. After taking a deep breath, she hit the call button and waited for him to answer. It rang two or three times and Maka was about to hang up when he answered.  
"Hello?" asked Soul. Maka let out a loud squeak and threw the phone down. "Hello? Hello? Huh? Wrong number I guess" said Soul. Meanwhile, Maka picked the phone back up and went through the painstaking process of typing the numbers in. Once again she called and this time she was going to talk. After a couple seconds Soul picked up the phone. "Who is this? If this is a prank call that is really uncool" said Soul petulantly. Taking a deep breath Maka spoke up.  
"Hey Soul it's Maka" she said trying to hide her nerves. Sadly, she wasn't very good and Soul easily caught on. However, it wouldn't very cool if Soul pointed out a girl's nerves whenever they talk to him, especially not a girl he really likes.

"Hey! I guess you decided to call" said Soul happily.

"Yeah, sorry about that whole book thing. If you want I could buy you some ice cream to makeup for it" said Maka her nerves melting away like ice cream in the hot summer sun.

"I thought this phone call was to make up for that" said Soul smiling.

"It was. I just want ice cream haha" said Maka laughing. Soul agreed and told her to meet him at the ice cream shop on 11th street. Maka eagerly grabbed a jacket and ran towards the ice cream shop. She ran until her chest was about to explode. Finally, she made it there and Soul was already there waiting for her.

"Hey! I'll buy the ice cream" said Soul walking over.

"No! I am buying!" exclaimed Maka petulantly! Soul laughed at her cutesy pouting expression.

"No way! I wouldn't be very cool if I let a pretty girl like you pay now would I?" asked Soul smoothly. Maka blushed at Soul's sly remark profusely.

"Fine if you must" said Maka giving in. How could she say no after such a comment. The two walked inside and got the ice cream. They stayed at the ice cream parlor until Maka's curfew then Soul drove her home on his motorcycle. They both had a great time and would definitely do it again.

_Dear Mom,_

_ Hey it's me again! Ok so I called Soul, well first I hung up on him when he said hello. I don't know why but I did. Then he took me out for ice cream and drove me home on his motorcycle. Wow he is dreammyyy! Ugh why do I like him so much? Well that is all so bye Mom!_

PART 2 


	10. tell my mama 3

Finally, the audition day arrived and Maka was exhausted. She hasn't been able to sleep for the past week. She was rolling around in bed and couldn't sleep because it turns out her dream boy was a nightmare. However, she didn't want to be woken up from it. But, today was her chance and she was night going to miss it. She waited outside the audition room patiently for her name to be called. Finally after what seemed like eternity she was called into the room. After telling the person her name, she got her guitar and prepared to play.

"Rock on, Gold Dust Woman take your silver spoon, dig your grave Heartless challenge Pick your path and I'll pray Wake up in the morning See your sunrise, loves to go down Lousy lovers pick their prey But they never cry out loud, cry out Well, did she make you cry Make you break down Shatter your illusions of love? And is it over now, do you know how? Pick up the pieces and go home Rock on, ancient queen Follow those who pale in your shadow Rulers make bad lovers You better put your kingdom up for sale Up for sale Well, did she make you cry Make you break down Shatter your illusions of love? And is it over now, do you know how? Pick up the pieces and go home But did she make you cry Make you break down Shatter your illusions of love? And now tell me, is it over now? Do you know how to pick up the pieces And go home? Go home, go home Pale shadow of a woman Black widow Pale shadow of a dragon Dust woman Pale shadow of a woman Black widow Pale shadow, she's a dragon Gold Dust Woman Woman, woman" sang Maka. Her voice was unexpecdtly powerful and silenced the room. The silence remained for a couple minutes before a clap broke it. Soul was standing in the doorway clapping for Maka's strong preformence. "S-soul I-I" stammered Maka her face heating up.

"Sorry to interupt but I loved that song and when I heard such an amazing version of it I had to come in" said Soul in awe.

"That was amazing! I will definitely think about you. Now we have one last audition by… a mister Evans" said the woman. Now Maka was shocked by this revelation.

"That would be me" said Soul. The woman pointed to the stage and Soul followed her finger. He sat down at the piano and cracked his knuckles. Maka walked off the stage and sat down at a table in the room. Soul closed his eyes and began playing the piano. He was amazing at it and managed to get Maka and the woman lost in the music. His playing was dark and enticing but at the same time welcoming. It was almost like the snake from the story of Adam and Eve. While, Maka knew it was dangerous to like it and him she still wanted to do it. All too soon he was done and everyone was brought back to earth.

"S-soul…" said Maka in shock. Soul cracked a proud smile while grabbing the back of his neck.

"I would hate to interupt but I have an idea. What if you two worked together for the dance? Well are you guys in?" asked the lady? Soul quickly agreed but Maka was hesistant. Did she really feel comfortable spending so much time with Soul, not only that but singing in front of him? No not really. But, the woman was right and it could be a great combination so Maka agreed.

A week past by and it was time for their first rehersal. Maka and Soul met in the auditorium after school for practice.

"Hey! So what songs do you want to do?" asked Soul. Maka stood there thinking for a few minutes before she decided on some.

"Well I know you like jazz so we could do some slow and fast jazz songs like I would rather go blind and fly me to the moon. I like rock so we could do some fun rock songs like, I don't wanta miss a thing, landslide, and cry baby. Then we could meet somewhere in the middle and do some punk songs" said Maka. Soul agreed and their practice began.

The weeks went by and they practiced hard long hours. One day during practice Maka asked Soul just to watch her sing the song I would rather go blind and he agreed. She sung the song beautifully and Soul watched in awe.

"So how was I?" asked Maka running off the stage to Soul. He looked at her and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Sure she wasn't the biggest girl but that could be over looked. "Soul?" asked Maka waving her hand in front of his face. Soul quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her!

"Maka I like you" said Soul after breaking the kiss. Maka pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, she wasn't.

"S-Soul…I like you too" said Maka smiling. While it is rather cliché, the two lived pretty happy after this event. They did great at the welcome home dance and got to preform at every dance afterwards. She was definitely going to tell her mama about this.

**Ok that is everything guys! Sorry if the ending felt rushed I felt I needed to finish this. I am glad I did. Also I don****'****t remember if I mentioned this so I will do it again. If you guys want me to write about a certain pairing tell me and I will. OK BYE GUYSSS!**


	11. Landslide

**OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVE WRITTEN ANYTHING IN SO LONG! I WAS SO BUSY WRITING MY OWN ORIGINAL STORIES, NONE OF WHICH I HAVE FINISHED. #PROCRASTINATING! OK FOR THIS WEEK OF SONGFICS I HAVE SOMETHING A LITTLE SPECIAL IN STORE FOR YOU GUYS. SINCE YESTERDAY, MAY 26TH WAS THE QUEEN'S BIRTHDAY! NO NOT THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND BUT THE QUEEN OF ROCK & ROLL STEVIE NICKS! HAPPY 66****TH**** MISS NICKS! SO THIS WEEK IS NOTHING BUT FLEETWOOD MAC AND STEVIE NICKS SONGFICS! SO FOR THIS WEEK I AM GOING TO WRITE ABOUT ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONGS BY FLEETWOOD MAC, LANDSLIDE! LET'S BEGIN!**

Maka looked at the envelope in front of her for about the 30th time tonight. She practically had memorized the ornate, Harvard seal and fancy, expensive looking stamp. It had been about 3 months since applied to the Ivy League School and she was sitting on pin and needles waiting to find out if she made it in. While a part of her want to pull out the letter and find out if she made it, another part of her wanted to toss it in the roaring fire of the Aspen lodge they were staying in. All summer she was losing sleep trying to decide, if she did make it in, if she would give up her dream of creating a death scythe. Just live a normal live like everybody else and pretend like everything at Death City never happened.

Realizing she couldn't decide on her own, she decided to make a pro-con list. As soon as she came up with idea, she heard Soul's sanctimonious voice mutter how uncool it was in the back of her head.

Grabbing a piece of paper, she made a T-chart and wrote pro and con on one side each. On the pros side she wrote, fulfill a childhood dream. Ever since her father was a death scythe she wanted to prove herself to her mother. She also wrote, scared. By this she meant she was scared of changing because she built her life around that dream. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without it. However, she knew change was good and wrote that under the cons list. She also added the word dangerous under the con list.

She knew that if she stuck with being a meister, she could die any day.

Suddenly she remembered the person whose input she couldn't make this decision without. Soul. Under the pros she wrote, would let Soul down. Soul was one of Maka's best friends and her weapon. She couldn't let him down by backing out on a dream they had being working towards since they met. Soul would probably never forgive her and she would never be able to forgive herself if she ruined their friendship. Then she added another thing under the cons list. Friends. Maka was worried how they would react and if any of them would still talk to her again.

For the next 10 minutes Maka starred blankly at the paper. She couldn't think of any more pros or cons and still couldn't make a decision. Throwing the paper in the fire, she walked over to the huge window pointing towards the huge mountain. A small part of her wished that a landslide would fly down from the mountain, crushing her so she wouldn't have to make the decision. However, she knew that wasn't the answer and she that this wasn't the first time that choices were coming at her like a landslide. She would have to go with her gut and make a choice.

In the end, what she chose wasn't important. What is important is the moral of the story. When large choices come at you, you need to live in the moment and chose what is best in the moment. Marilyn Monroe said it best. "Never regret anything, because at one time it was exactly what you wanted." Never a truer word was spoken.

**OK GUYS THAT'S IT! I HOPE THAT ANYBODY THAT IS CURRENTLY HAVING TROUBLE MAKING A LANDSLIDE DECISION WAS HELPED BY THIS STORY I REALLY LIKE IT! OK GUYS I AM FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I AM GOING TO ALTERNATE DAYS WITH THIS AND SPRING BREAK. AGAIN. SO ONE DAY SPRING BREAK AGAIN THE OTHER SONGFIC. GET IT? I HOPE SO. ALSO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF FLEETWOOD MAC OR STEVIE NICKS, Y'ALL SHOULD GO LISTEN TO SOME OF HER MUSIC. SHE IS THE QUEEEN OF ROCK & ROLL. OK BYEEEE GUYS! **


End file.
